City of Fear
by MARheaven-ninja
Summary: One winter's night several creatures appeared out of nowhere in a city called Axius. All characters and shippings will be revealed in due time. Drabble collection.
1. December 25, 1:30 am

**December 25 2XXX 1:30 am**

A woman turned on her video camera despite the sirens and the calls for evacuation in the background. She closed the curtains to the room.

"Is this thing working?" She looked to the camera to see that the recording light was on. "Oh good." She cleared her throat. "This is to whoever comes to Axius in the future. First of all welcome to Axius, or at least whatever's left of it. Second of all, you should leave, it's too dangerous to stay here and-"

"Mama! We have to go!" A little girl called.

"Go on without me sweetie, I'll catch up!" The woman called back.

"But Mama-" The girl almost protested.

"Just get to the docks sweetie, I'll meet you there, I promise!" She said, she then heard a door slam, indicating that her daughter had left. "I'll make this quick. A couple of hours ago these creatures appeared out of nowhere. We don't know where they came from and from the looks of it this place is very unfamiliar with them so they ended up lashing out at us, destroying buildings and killing people with incredible power. The military got sent in but that failed. Government officials are now evacuating the city and then close off the city in hopes of preventing these creatures from spreading. However I don't think that's gonna work. I've seen what these creatures can do first hand, and I doubt containing them would work we need to -" There was then an earthquake that caused the house to fall on the woman.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello I'm Marheaven-ninja or rather Becca I thought I would try something new, a drabble series with some of the stories being longer than others. There is an interesting story to this as it is based off of a dead roleplay group called "City of Fear" where the plot is that pokemon just appeared in a city called Amplus and it was about the pokemon characters and some OCs dealing with the disaster. Unfortunately there weren't very many active members so it ended up closing down and I decided to try to make a fic out of it. Oh and several characters are a mashup of several different canons and whatever it says on their roleplay application says with some creative liberties.<br>**


	2. Temporary refuge

2:00 am

The crowd panicked as they tried to get out of the city. A brother and sister walked around the crowd trying not to get trampled by several adults rampaging out of the city. The sister held her little brother's hand as they navigated through the crowd.

"Mom? Dad?" The sister called. "Where are you?"

"May …" The brother said looking at her worried.

"It's okay Max, we'll find them." She assured her brother before screaming at the top of her lungs "Mom! Dad!" She kept this up as they walked through the crowd until she nearly lost her voice. They wandered through the city long after the crowd was gone looking for a way out. Max's eyes were starting to close and he came close to falling over. May got down and gestured for him to come.

"C'mon, I'll carry you." She said.

"But May … aren't you really tired too?" He asked.

"I'll be fine, besides I can't leave my little brother to die from exposure can I?" She said.

"Since when did you start being like this?" Max muttered.

"Since when we managed to lose track of mom and dad. Now hold on a bit, I'll find a place to rest." She said as she got up and walked slowly through the city until they got out. May then spotted an abandoned shack. She looked inside to see it was an old house. It had a table and at least two chairs. Everything was dusty and every step May made creaked under the rotting floorboards. She placed her now sleeping brother on the table and made her way to the fireplace she spotted. She stuffed some wooden tools and paper she found lying around into the fireplace and scavenged the place for something to light a fire with until she found a box of matches with a couple of good matches. She lit a match and tossed it into the fire place starting the fire. She watched the flames dance around for a while before she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Fun fact, there wasn't a May or Max in the original roleplay.<p> 


	3. The News Reports On

**9:00 am**

"Late last night strange creatures appeared in the heart of Axius attacking the civilians. Very early this morning the Axian government ordered an evacuation of the citizens in hopes of isolating the creatures however all attempts have failed and these creatures are spreading to surrounding areas." Said a news reporter on a news station.

"These creatures are going to be the end of us! We are currently facing the wrath of god!" Raved another "news" station. Station after station, all over the world had nothing to talk about but the Axius event. It was everywhere, the people couldn't avoid it.

**12:00 pm, France**

Two men were in an apartment watching the news concerning the Axius event. The tall red head wearing a suit laid back on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table while the black haired man in pajamas next to him typed on the computer as the news footage played, showing police beating back the people rioting outside the main escape routes.

"Augustine … What are you doing?" The redhead asked.

"Getting plane tickets to the closest airport to Axius." His friend replied.

"What?" The other man asked flatly.

"Think about it Lysandre, with these creatures running around everybody is too afraid to try to research these." Augustine replied.

"And with good reason, these things can breathe fire and produce electricity." Said Lysandre gesturing to the television. "Plus by now the power could be out so it's very unlikely that you could email your findings to the scientific community."

"I know that!" Augustine snapped back. "That's why I'm bringing several notebooks to write it down!"

"I hope you know that this is insane." Said Lysandre gesturing to the T.V. again.

"Oh don't be like that, and besides I just found a good deal for a flight."

"You do know that I could just-" Lysandre began looking over Augustine's shoulder "that is a good deal and that's for an economy class flight."

"So what do you say my friend? Wanna tag along on this research venture?" Augustine asked.

"Fine." Lysandre sighed with a shrug. "But it's to keep you out of danger. However we are gonna have to wait a while since we're probably not allowed in right now."

"Okay, let's schedule the trip to … January 25." Said Augustine reserving the plane tickets. "Hopefully things have settled down by then."

* * *

><p><strong>If you're curious about ships I can now confirm that perfectworldshipping, and agencyshipping will appear. Also Sycamore and Lysandre won't appear for while.<br>**


	4. Call

**12:30 pm Somewhere in a log cabin close to Axius**

A young woman with long blond hair with some of it flipped over an eye was looking through several books concering an archeological dig from a few days ago next to the fireplace as snow fell outside her window when she got a phone call.

"Hello?" She asked when she answered.

"Cynthia?" A female voice asked.

"Yeah, what is it Alayna?" She responded.

"Oh thank god you're okay sis." The woman on the other side of the line sighed. "Me and our grandparents are very worried about you."

"Why?"

"What do you mean 'why?' Aren't you in Axius right now?" Alayna asked.

"Technically I'm not in Axius just in a cabin near by." Said Cynthia.

"Well Axius got invaded by these strange creatures and they started destroying the city. I think the Axian government was planning to close off the city in hopes that these creatures don't go anywhere else but according to the news they started spreading out." Alayna informed. Cynthia took a look out her window. Sure enough these were some small creatures that she hadn't seen before like a yellow and orange fox with tufts of fur coming out of its ears or a brown dinosaur kangaroo hybrid with a blue baby its pouch.

"So how long ago did these creatures start moving away from Axius?" Cynthia asked getting back next to the fire place.

"I don't know honestly, I'm guessing it was between 1:00 and 7:00 this morning. Since 1:00 was roughly when the Axian government started calling for an evacuation however since evacuation ended up being such a disaster that many people got left behind. We don't know what's going on inside the city since police are not letting people in and I've heard that the power has been turned off there." Alayna explained. "Plus I was up at 7 when I heard the report on this."

"Well just so you know I'm okay." Said Cynthia smiling softly. "I've kinda been stuck in my research so I didn't notice what's going on outside. Thank you for telling me."

"No problem. Hope to see you again soon." Said Alayna. "And please, stay safe."

"Okay, good bye." Said Cynthia hanging up. She then looked outside. So far these creatures haven't been attacking the cabin so far, if they had she would've known. She grabbed a notepad and sat next to the window to observe the creatures just in case they were hostile.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm pretty damn sure its mentioned somewhere that Cynthia does have a younger sister.<strong>


	5. In the Mountains

**2:00 in a mountain range outside of Axius**

A young man with pale blue hair was in a tent while watching news coverage of the Axius event from his phone tucked in his sleeping bag with the video constantly buffering. He saw that nothing changed since that morning according to the news except police have managed to get some riots under control and the Axian government is promising that they'll send in a search and rescue team for the people that got left behind. He tried to contact someone on his contacts list on pressing the call button on the contact "Joseph Stone (Dad)" just as the battery was dying.

"Come on …" He muttered to himself.

"The number you're trying to call is unavailable right now please leave a message after the tone." Said the recorded message for his father's voicemail and then he heard a beep.

"Dad …" He began, "It's me, Steven, I heard what happened in Axius, in fact I managed to run into some of the creatures. Don't worry about me, I'm okay but I'm wondering if you're okay. Please call back." He hung up, waited for about fifteen minutes before he tried to call his father again but his phone died. "Goddammit." He muttered. "First the cave gets invaded by blue bats and now this." He peered out of the tent and then went out to collect some firewood. As he was collecting firewood he ran into a few more of the mysterious creatures. It was a few deer like ones, and thankfully not bats, however there were two types one had antlers that resemble tree branches and had thick areas of fur around their neck and hooves, the second one resembled a smaller, younger version of the same deer except that they didn't have the thick fur but simply a brown coat on the top half of their bodies and had something that resembled a flower on its head. One of the deer spotted him and got in front of one of the smaller deer and snorted at him as if threatening to kill him if he dared get close to the smaller deer. This made him conclude that the smaller deer were the larger one's offspring. He backed away slowly with his breath becoming ragged as the deer kept an eye on him. The deer went back to their business when he was far enough away. When he got back to his campsite he sighed in relief to see that is wasn't trashed and everything was still there.


	6. Worry over Children

**4:00 pm, on a boat heading away from Axius.**

The sun was starting to set when a husband and wife were on the deck looking back at the long gone Axius.

"Norman … dear, let's head in." Said the wife. The husband gripped the bars that prevented him from just jumping off the boat and swimming back to Axius.

"Caroline our children are out there! We have to go back." He said turning to her.

"Not now honey, maybe if the search and rescue teams fail, but not now." Said Caroline putting her hand on her husband's shoulder. "It's far too dangerous, for now let's put our trust in the Axian government to find our children."

"But-" Norman began to argue.

"Let's go inside, it's freezing out here." His wife interrupted. "Our children will be fine." Norman surrendered to his wife and went back into the ship's cabins which were packed with refugees from Axius, men and women their age as well as some elderly folk and children. It was loud with children crying lots of chattering amongst the passengers about Axius or trying to change the subject. Norman bit his lip as he and Caroline wormed their way through to a room and went inside. Inside was a man about Norman's age with brown hair and a beard and he was with three other women.

"Hey Norman." Said the man. Norman nodded back. "How're you holding up?"

" … Not well." Sighed Norman.

"I know what you mean." Said a woman wearing a headband and had her hair tied back. "I got separated from my husband and son and it feels like I've lost everything."

"Yeah, I probably should've held onto them tighter." Said Norman, "Hell I probably should've carried them, then they wouldn't have gotten left behind and-"

"Norman." Caroline cut him off.

"Sorry, It's just I'm very worried about them." Said Norman. "I wanna go back there and get them ... I just want to know if they're safe."

* * *

><p>And here's someone else that won't be seen for a while.<p> 


	7. Shelter and Safe Zone

**Same day 5:00 pm Outskirts of Axius**

A boy with red hair discovered a good place to take shelter in a tipped over trailer. He threw out the body inside then scavenged the trailer for any supplies besides clothes and blankets. He found some canned food and proceeded to raid the drawers until he found some silverware. He pulled out a pocket knife and opened the can with it. He then ate the contents of the can. He then looked at his cellphone at the missed calls and text messages that said "Silver where are you?" from early that morning.

'_Don't worry about that now I'm sure the foster family is fine.' _ He thought just as he was about to press the call button. '_Just get out of this alive.'_

**Same day 6:00 pm Axius University**

University staff and students handed out rations to refugees who went to the safe space created at the university. They were lucky that they managed to get an emergency generator working and they were even more fortunate that the creatures managed to leave the university alone. Being close to the edge of the city may have something to do with it. Dozens of people were lined up waiting for their food. However there were some staff guarding the rations in food storage to make sure no one goes off and steal some. One such was a woman with red hair and wore glasses that paced the front of the storage room accompanied by an elderly woman.

"Lorelei dear, you've been here all day, why don't you help out with handing out rations?" The elderly woman offered. "We can surely find someone to take your place while you're gone."

'_Oh HELL NO!' _Lorelei thought however she said "Thank you for the offer Bertha, but I'm fine here, I'm not the type of person that is willing to be in front of a mass of people."

"You should probably be around more people instead of being cooped up in the lab all day, it's unhealthy being like that." Encouraged Bertha.

"Oh I don't know about that I've spent years in isolation and I'm fine." Lorelei argued back. "Besides I have plenty of companionship in the form of lab rats."

"Sure, when you're not experimenting on them." She heard someone snark behind her. She turned to the bald elderly man with a mustache and wearing sunglasses in a lab coat.

"Oh shut it Blaine." She said.

"However Bertha is right in a way, we are very social creatures, and we can't get far without, at least, some companionship." Said Blaine. "So go out there and know some humans."

"No thank you." Lorelei turned down. She was far more comfortable next to the storage room with two other people than she would be in front of dozens of people physically helping and comforting them throughout the crisis. She found the whole idea just exhausting.

"Come on, it won't kill you." Urged Blaine.

"No." Said Lorelei standing her ground.

"Blaine, why don't we leave her alone, she's very stubborn about these things." Said Bertha.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay even though every chapter was really short I felt Silver's introductory segment was way too short so I ended up combining it with Lorelei's.<strong>


	8. Rise

**6:30 pm somewhere in the city.**

A middle aged man in a trench coat wandered the city keeping his cool and looked for anyone he knew.

"Giovanni!" He heard a female voice call. He turned to see a red headed woman.

"Ah, Ariana, impressive that you're still alive after this catastrophe and getting stuck here as well." He said.

"Uh … thank you … sir." She replied, "I managed to run into Archer, Proton and a few grunts."

"They're alive as well? What about Petrel?"

"I haven't seen him."

"So the asshole might've gotten eaten, wouldn't surprise me." Said Giovanni. '_In any case this is perfect.'_ He then thought, '_The government has fallen apart and the place is in complete chaos, this is a great opportunity for Team Rocket to thrive.'_' He started to walk off. "Ariana, get the other grunts we're meeting at the old hideout."

"Yes sir." She said.

The hideout was at a now abandoned casino. He got inside and flipped a switch that was under one of the slot machines which ended up revealing a staircase that led underground. He went down the staircase into the dark cavern he tried flipping the light switch to see that nothing happened so he pulled out a lighter and walked through the dusty old hideout. The place was starting to fall apart. He thought that it be one of the first things the grunts should do along with getting rid of the blue bats somehow. Though waving his lighter at them did seem to be somewhat effective. He made his way to his office in the hideout. He placed the lighter on his desk then fumbled around to look for candles or something to help make the room brighter in place of the missing electricity. However he managed to find a flashlight and working batteries. He turned it on and placed it on his desk and then turned off the lighter. He pulled out a photo of him carrying a baby.

"Silver…" He muttered to himself.

"Giovanni, sir." He heard someone say he looked up to see a blue haired man standing in front of him.

"Ah Archer." He said putting the photo away. "What gives you the right to break into my office without knocking first."

"Ah! My apologies sir!" Archer replied. "But we've found all the grunts we can we're waiting for you in the conference room."

"I'll be there in a minute, dismissed." He said. Archer nodded and left the office. Giovanni grabbed the flashlight and left. When he got to the room it was crowded with his executives and the grunts that stayed in the city. "Well I'm surprised that many of you managed to survive these last few hours where it has essentially hectic with these creature running around and invading some of our spaces as you can tell with the bats. However on the brightside law enforcement is now spread very thin due the majority either evacuating or getting killed by those creatures. This gives us the perfect opportunity to rise." He said. Several grunts looked at him like he was crazy. "Now I know that many of you have families so if you don't want to stay I suggest you leave. However keep in mind that you won't be protected if you get attacked by those creatures and we will kill you if you get in our way. With that in mind is anyone leaving?" The room fell silent for a long while before Giovanni spoke up again. "Very well. The first order of business is to make this a functioning base. Get rid of all of these bats."

* * *

><p>I had a tough time writing Giovanni so I asked my sister, who roleplays him, how to write him and she basically said "Write him like asshole" so yeah sorry if he ended up out of character. Also I planned for Team Rocket to have existed before the event, however they haven't had any real power until now.<p> 


	9. Survive the nignt

**8:00 pm Somewhere in the City  
><strong>

A blue haired woman snuck out of a house with a can of beans, some dog treats, and diamond necklace.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me. This is all they have left?" She muttered to herself. She stuffed her loot in her bag and ran off to go somewhere else. Today was probably one of the worst Christmases she had in a while. She thought that today would be a great day to steal some food or some stocking stuffers but no, today had to be the day where she got a sudden increase in competition. "I guess everyone's gotta do something to stay alive now but really?" To make things worse some of the creatures ate any potential loot. However that was the time to find a shelter for the night. She found an abandoned building to spend the night in then started munching on the dog treats. "Ugh." She grimaced after just one but she ate another anyway. "Merry fucking Christmas Karen." She said to herself.

**9:00 pm in one of the alley ways of Axius**

"Hellooooooo?" A teenage boy with messy brown hair called, "Is anyone around here? Hellooooooo?" He scared away a lot of the creatures that were near by, especially the small ones. "Hello?" He called again. He heard a yelp then something crash to his side, followed by a bang. He turned to where the noise was coming from. He heard a moan coming from inside a dumpster. He ran up to it and opened it to see a girl around his age with long brown hair in a high ponytail. The two stared at each other momentarily.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." She said back. They were silent for a while before the boy spoke up.

"Do you need help?" He asked offering his hand.

"Yeah ..." She replied grabbing his hand. He pulled her up and she jumped down from the dumpster. She peeled off any garbage that managed to get in her hair then dusted herself and picked trash off her nice looking jacket, bag and skirt.

"What were you doing in a dumpster anyway?" The boy asked.

"Well I was looking around an abandoned apartment when I found that the fridge was full and decided to take some of the things since it's gonna rot if its not eaten soon. I kinda ran into one of those creatures so I got out by jumping out the window." She explained pulling some apples out of her bag.

"Well you're pretty lucky that the dumpster caught you." The boy joked. The two laughed for a moment.

"Do you want one?" The girl asked offering him an apple.

"Sure." He replied taking it then started eating it. "By the way my name is Black."

"I'm White." The girl replied after swallowing her bite of an apple.

"So White do you want to wanna be partners?" He asked.

"Why? I could rob you blind and leave you for dead." She said smugly.

"Well I think we could benefit from this, for one we might be able to get more food and we could look out for each other until we get to somewhere safe." Said Black. "Plus I think I could trust you." White blushed a little bit and smiled.

"All right I'll come with you." She said.

* * *

><p>Well updates are gonna slow down for a bit mostly because I'm really close to the drabble I'm still writing. But on the bright side you now get to see some agencyshipping for you agencyshippers<p> 


	10. What should be feared?

**9:30 pm At an abandoned shopping center**

"Ash, don't wander off too far." A teenager with short spiky black hair warned his kid brother warming his hands near a burning trashcan.

"Don't worry Red, I'll be careful." The boy promised then running off. He wandered around the stores when he saw a little yellow mouse chewing on the wires of the T.V. set in the electronics store that trapped it. He went inside the store and tried to get close to the creature.

"Hey now…" He said the mouse looking at him. "Let me help you out of there."

"Pika…" The creature hissed with sparks of electricity coming out of its cheeks.

"Oh come on, I can get you out." Ash said reaching out his hand. The mouse shocked him and he yelped. "Hey! What was that for?" He snapped back.

"Ash? Is everything okay?" He heard Red call.

"I'm okay Red." He called back.

"You sure?" Red asked coming into the abandoned store.

"Well …" Ash began.

"Did something happen? You smell like barbecue." Said Red sounding worried.

"Well I'm trying to help this little guy out but it won't let me." Said Ash.

"So you tried to touch it and it did something." Said Red.

"Yeah it shocked me!" Ash replied.

"Wait there." Said Red walking off and looking behind the cash register. He came back with a pair of scissors. He grabbed a couple of wires and took a deep breath. He then cut the wires and freed the mouse. The mouse then ran off.

"You're welcome." Ash muttered.

"Come on, let's get back to the fire." Said Red. On the way back to the area they were camping out at they saw the same yellow mouse getting chased by a bunch of birds. Ash then started running after them.

"Ash!" Red cried and ran after him. Sometime after there was a bolt of lightning that appeared close to the outside of the shopping center. Red's eyes widened and he ran faster. He found Ash unconscious with the little yellow mouse besides him. He went up and shook him a bit. "Ash … Ash!" He said. Ash groaned and woke up.

"Red?" He muttered.

"Ash, what happened?" Red asked.

"Well I was defending this little guy from those birds and it jumped out in front of me and generated this burst of electricity which scared them away." He explained softly.

"Are you hurt." Red asked helping Ash sit up.

"I don't think so." He moaned. "But I'm worried about that creature." Red went over to the mouse and picked it up. He checked for a heartbeat and breathing.

"Well its breathing I sure its still alive." He said, he looked over to Ash's worried face. Red sighed. "Let's go look for medical supplies." Ash smiled. They looked through various stores to see if they have a first aid kit until they managed to find one in a hardware store.

"Thank god we found one." Said Red. Then he bandaged up the mouse. Ash then went outside, When the mouse woke up it bit Red. "Ow! Hey!" He shouted.

"Hey Red!" Ash called.

"Pikachu!" The mouse shouted running from Red.

"Hey there, you doing better?" Ash asked the creature, picking it up.

"Chaaa!" The creature replied.

"Ash is there something wrong?" Red asked.

"No, I saw this cat fetus thing that flew by." He said.

"What?" Said Red giving him a blank look.

"I'm serious there was a cat fetus thing and it was both cute and kinda weird!" Said Ash.

"Uh … huh …" Around that time a giant bird flew over them it was hard to see at night but they were able to make out a long beak and large tail feathers.

"Wow …" Muttered Ash.

"Yeah …" Said Red, "with things like these I wonder if we really need to fear them." He then looked over to Ash, "C'mon let's get some rest it'll be a while before we could find mom."

* * *

><p><strong>Now I finally got all the characters that will be focused on! Anyway, Ash and Red being brothers had been in my head for some time when I wondered how they would act if they were brothers. I'd usually imagine Red being the very protective older brother.<strong>


	11. Fight and Defend

**December 26 3:00 am Log cabin outside of Axius**

Cynthia stuffed a bag with some light provisions, a few pens, and a notebook. She went out of the safety of her cabin into the bitter cold. She moved up her scarf to cover her nose and looked around for the creatures. She walked through the snow until she managed to hear a pair of presumably male voices.  
>"Die! You're the reason my family's dead!" She heard one of the voices say. She ran toward the general direction of the voices until she saw two men kicking and stomping on something. She slowly walked closer to see that they were beating up a small brown and white kitten fox creature. It had its paws over head trying to protect itself from the blows as they beat it and threw insults at it.<br>"Hey quit it!" She snapped catching the men's attentions. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
>"Lady, are you even aware what's going on?" Asked on of the men, picking up the creature. "These things are invading the world, killing off native species and destroying our way of life." "I know that! But this is no way to handle to problem!" She argued back.<br>"You got any other ideas on how to deal with these things?" The man asked back.  
>"Well … we …" She then fell silent unable to think of anything for an alternate solution.<br>"That's what I thought." He said to the lack of a response. "Now, either leave or help us, we still need to kill this thing." He said picking up the whimpering creature. She clenched her fists then charged at the man holding the creature. She tackled him causing him to let go of it which sent it flying. Cynthia then ran forward and caught it.  
>"Vee!" It grunted when it landed in Cynthia's arms.<br>"It's okay little guy, I got you." She said in a soothing voice petting the creature's head. The creature snuggled up against her breasts and she continued petting it. "There there."  
>"You bitch!" Said the other man. She put the creature down.<br>"Run." She ordered the creature. The creature ran just as she said.  
>"Are you fucking insane woman?" The first man asked. "That thing is a killer that shouldn't even be here and you just let it go!"<br>"I don't think that these creatures intended to kill anyone." Cynthia replied. "This is unfamiliar territory so I think that they panicked when they were suddenly displaced here. I mean if you were kidnapped, blindfolded, then dumped into another place you would panic too."  
>"That is a real cute theory but being dumped somewhere and appearing out of nowhere are two different things." Said the second man.<br>"I'm saying that they probably were dumped here by some unknown force which is why they panicked and lashed out." Cynthia argued back. They walked closer to her both furious that the creature got away. "You're not even listening are you?" She asked.  
>"That's because you're spewing out nonsense." Said the first man then running up to her and tried to punch her. She ducked and kicked him in the shin. The second man tried to punch her as well but she got down, grabbed his ankles and pulled his legs out from under him, making him fall flat on his back. "You annoying little …" grunted the first man as he tried to hit her but she kept dodging then got behind him and did a karate chop on his head causing him to pass out. She then felt something pierce into her lower back. She turned her head to see the second man standing behind her with a wide smile on his face. He twisted the thing in her back causing her to cry out. He then pulled a knife out of her back and she flinched. He went for another stab when something attacked him from the back and he passed out. She turned around to see the same creature growling at the unconscious man.<br>"What are you …?" She began. The creature looked overjoyed and ran up to her. However she passed out with the last thing she heard was the creature's cries.

* * *

><p>Yes Cynthia gets an eevee for now the role player intended her to get a glaceon. Originally she defended the eevee and then it came back fully evolved, I changed it a bit to have it be an eevee for a little longer before evolving. As for why she didn't get a gible or something well lets just say I know the the Cynthia roleplayer and her getting gible involves Giovanni but they weren't able to execute the plan because the group shut down due to inactivity. She will get the gible later I promise.<p> 


End file.
